Friends?
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: Professor Membrane has made a device that allows Dib to communicate with someone from our universe! What could possibly go wrong? Apparently everything! Especially when the person Dib gets to talk to is completely obsessed with Invader Zim, and is running away from home!
1. Mirror Mirror

Friends?

**Ch1: Mirror, mirror, on the wall**

**A/N This is a story with my OC, Klix. She lives in our world, and is in no way based off of myself. She is sarcastic and sometimes depressing, but she can be really nice when she wants to be. Klix is NOT a Mary-Sue, this story will have no romance, so now that that's out of the way, ENJOY MY AMAZING STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. If I did, I would put it back on the air.**

*Dib's POV*

It was a normal day, I spent most of it chasing Zim, being laughed at, you know the deal. But when I got home, Dad was actually there. And not in a rush to leave! That practically never happens, so I was naturally curious. "Dad?" I questioned. "Why are you at home? It's not family night."

At this, he just laughed and said simply, "I wanted you to test out something I made. I think that you will enjoy it." That was new, usually he's trying his best to keep me out of his lab! So, I followed him.

The device he had made looked like a full-length mirror with no glass. It had the word "Communitron" inscribed on it, and a control pad off to the side. I was really perplexed. It didn't look like anything that I would use.

Apparently sensing my confusion, Dad told me, "It allows you to communicate with beings from OTHER REALITIES! I thought that perhaps you could use it to make some friends, and become LESS INSANE!" I'll admit that _did _sound pretty cool. So I turned it on.

*Klix's POV*

I was on the phone with my BFF Val, talking to her about our plans on running away for a couple months, we were going to InvaderCon. Before you judge, judgy people of the world, Invader Zim was one of the few things I knew of that wasn't stupid beyond justification, and Mom had said that I couldn't go! I was going to prove to her that I can do whatever I want! SO anyway, I was on the phone.

"Remind me again _why_ we can't just use a _car _to go to InvaderCon as opposed to taking a long, unrealistic quest on foot?" Ugh. Val could be so _dense _sometimes.

"Valerie," I said in my best sugary-sweet voice. "We're too _young _to drive!" At the last few words, I let the sarcasm drip into my voice to let her know that it was supposed to be obvious. When she responded, _she_ sounded annoyed. "I mean why can't we ask someone to _drive _us, I know that 14 is too young to legally obtain a driver's license!"

Seriously? We had been through this, like, 10 times now! "My mom said that I can't go because, and I quote, '_It would only feed my obsessive insanity!'_ She's not going to just give in because we ask her to!"

Val sighed. She had always thought of me as the drastic one, even though she is _so_ melodramatic. She seriously talks and acts like a fairy tale princess! But she was smart, and I was going to need that.

We were going all the way from our home in Michigan all the way to Texas, and stay there until after the InvaderCon next year. With no cars, and no adults. It was going to be awesome!

"...Alright." She said finally, tearing me from my daydreams. "I will accompany you." She had actually been thinking of not going?! Wow, shocker.

I was doing my hair in the mirror now, Val was on speakerphone. She said something after that, but I wasn't paying attention because my reflection had started rippling! "Um, I gotta go, Val." I said quickly. I just had to figure out what was going on. I hung up, then walked over to the mirror. Then, the image turned into what looked like a reflection of Dib in what I assumed was Professor Membrane's lab.

Needless to say, I was shocked.

*Dib's POV*

After what felt like forever, an image appeared on the device's screen. The person on the other side was a girl, and her outfit reminded me of something Gaz would wear. She noticed me fairly quickly, and looked like she was looking at a ghost or something! Of course, I had just replaced her reflection in some mirror, so that was understandable.

What I didn't get was what she said when she saw me.

*Klix's POV*

"You…" I finally managed, "you're Dib…" Ugh, great. Wonderful first impression, Klix, you can't even talk correctly! "You're a cartoon!" I tried to fix it. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have been so blunt about it.

"What?!" He seemed to be having trouble processing what I had just told him. "In your reality, I'm on TV?" Okay, at least he seemed to understand that we couldn't possibly be in the same universe. That would save me some explanations. "Yeah," I responded, still kind of freaked out that Dib was in my mirror.

"Neat!" He seemed less quiet now that he didn't have to introduce himself. Understandable. "Oh," He finally seemed to notice the obvious. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing talking to you, then, huh?"

I could only nod. I was staring at him now, he didn't look like a cartoon in the mirror, he looked like a person. It was really weird, especially knowing that my cousin Anne would kill to see this. She's a total fan-girl.

"Well, my dad made a device that lets me communicate with people in other realities. This is a test to see if it works." That explains a lot, I mused silently. "So," I asked, "How old are you? I mean, I don't know if the time line in the cartoon is accurate, and my cousin is a huge fan, so…"

Dib seemed to understand that his life would make a great cartoon, and didn't mind answering my questions. "It's neat that there's a reality where I'm not hated by everyone." He told me, then added, "Oh, I'm 13 by the way." So I was only a year older than him. Cool. I made a mental note to pack a hand mirror when I ran away to InvaderCon, so I could still talk to him.

We continued chatting like this, him asking me questions about me and my universe, me asking him about him and his world. Just getting to know each other. Like I never had with Val, or Anne.

Eventually, Mom called me to come join the family for dinner, and Dib had to go spy on Zim. We said goodbye, and planned to contact each other again the next day. The day I would leave. I didn't sleep that night, I was too busy packing. I couldn't wait to go out on my own. I felt like an adult.

**Uh-oh! What will happen to Klix on her ill-advised adventure? Will Dib ever stop Zim? Will I ever stop asking these questions? Review and find all this and more out in the next chapter of **_**Friends?**_**!**


	2. Zim!

Ch2: Zim!

**Hey, hey, hey, I have returned! Yay! In this chapter Klix runs away from home, (She's goin' to InvaderCon WOO) So I just want to say again that Klix's personality is NOT based on my own, I would never do this. Ever. Just clarifying because my family reads the stuff I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Never have, and probably never will.**

*Klix's POV*

It was about noon, and I was at the local Taco Smell, waiting for Val so we could leave and munching on a burrito. Some people looked at me funny because it was a school day and I was alone. I swear, if any of them had called me "wacky" I would have gone Nny on them with my spork and the knife that I keep in my boot. I think I may have scared a couple toddlers, though. Grrr…

Finally Val arrived and we got on our way. we would travel until sundown. If we were in a town we would find a hotel, and if not we'd camp. We'd been saving money and planning for years to run away, so it wouldn't be a problem.

Setting off, we couldn't believe we were actually doing this. Val was actually excited, that's how well things were going. I knew that this was a good idea.

*Dib's POV*

I was distracted all day at Skool because of Klix. Everyone was surprised when I didn't start yelling at Zim immediately, and Zim probably thought I was sick. Other than that, it didn't make much difference since I never pay attention to Ms. Bitters anyway. Is she even human?

*Zim's POV*

The Dib-stink was different, somehow. Less screechy and irritating. I bet he was planning something. I decided that I would go to his house after Skool to spy on him and see what he was up to. That human…

*Klix's POV*

Finally, we decided that it was time we settled down for the night. We went into the woods and ate weiners, (Pre-cooked) soda, and marshmallows for supper. Being runaways meant that we were survivors, and that no one was going to tell us what we could or couldn't do. I was still pumped that we were actually doing this.

We were planning on getting Anne when we went through her town. It would be a surprise "Now or never" thing, so she would have to come and not have the opportunity to tell someone. She's terrible at keeping secrets.

Val and I were each in our own tent when I got a message. He seemed glad to see me. "Hi!" I began, eager to tell him about my little adventure. But the person on the other side of the mirror wasn't Dib, it was Zim…

*Zim's POV*

Once I arrived at the Dib's house, I notice that he seemed very eager to go in his father's lab for some reason, but had to do homework. That gave me time to go down there myself.

In the lab one device stood out, and had a sticky note that said "Klix" on it in human. I didn't know what its purpose was, but it was the Dib-monkey's handwriting, so that meant this must be it. It was labeled "Communitron." What a STUPID name!

I turned it on, and a human girl appeared on the screen. "Hi!" She said, then noticed who she was talking to. I AM ZIM!

*Klix's POV*

Seeing that it was Zim, my mind froze up, and I turned stupid. "You're not Dib…" I told him, which to him probably sounded like the most obvious thing anyone had ever told him.

He got angry at that screaming "OF COURSE I'M NOT DIB, YOU FILTHY HYOOMAN! WHAT WOULD EVER GIVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I WAS?!" On TV, his little tantrums are funny. In person, though, it was just plain scary. I may have whimpered a little, because he paused and then began laughing at me. So, I screamed back. No one laughs at me and gets away with it.

*Dib's POV*

I was at dinner with Gaz, when we heard shouting from down in dad's lab. Zim's voice. That couldn't be anything good, so I ran downstairs to get him. Gaz, however, didn't really seem to care. I'm starting to think that, maybe, she doesn't want mankind saved.

I sprinted down into dad's lab to see Zim using the Communitron, locked in some argument with Klix. "You are NOT superior to me, you idiotic defective alien! And you're short!" Klix was yelling at him, to which the alien replied "LIES!" Interrupting her every five seconds. I didn't even understand most of the insults, but those two sure did.

I smirked watching them for a couple seconds, seeing how people in her dimension must find my fights with Zim entertaining. Eventually, though, I interrupted them and called, "What are you doing here talking to Klix, Zim? And what does all that stuff even mean, by the way?"

"LIES!" This time he was pointing at me, so I assumed he was talking about me. Klix seemed glad that there was someone here with the ability to punch Zim in the face, since she's on the other side of the mirror thingie. That must be frustrating. I tackled Zim, and we wrestled for a while with Klix watching. I bet she was laughing.

*Val's POV*

I think that Klix was having nightmares that night. She shouts in her sleep. Something along the lines of "Stupid defective!" Or something similar. Probably related to Invader Zim. It is cold in the tent. How on earth did I allow her to talk me into this?

*Klix's POV*

I watched the boys tussle on the floor for a while before I hung up. I figured out how to do that. Just shake the mirror and the image goes back to a reflection. Next I'll figure out how to make calls with it. Mirror mirror, on the wall… (Just had to put in a Snow White joke!)

**And that's it! Chapter 2 is done! I have to say, I'm really enjoying this story so far. So fun! Review, please, and talk to your mirrors! They just might start talking back, after all…**


	3. Forced tolerance

**Ch3: Forced tolerance**

**Hi! I have returned! Now read and find out what happens when you run away from home and have a magic mirror that you can talk to cartoon characters with! The end result probably won't be good, but who knows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I do not own Invader Zim. I do not own Invader Zim. Can I skip this in the next two chapters now? No? Fine.**

*Klix's POV*

It was day 2 of Operation Invade. We were planning to hit a town that day. Val seemed mad at me for something, who knows what. At around noon we took a break to have lunch and rest up.

I was in the woods enjoying time alone when Dib called. I looked at the mirror to see something I never would: Zim and Dib, in the same room, not fighting. How fitting, that those two would begin tolerating each other right when I reached the point of losing my patience with Val. Don't you just _love_ irony?

*Zim's POV*

Alright, alright, don't be getting any ideas. The only reason I was forcing myself to bear Dib's presence any more than I had to was because the technology he was using to communicate with this Klix person intrigued me. Even Irkens do not have access to this kind of device! If I could copy it, there would be no end to the possibilities of how I could take advantage of it. The Dib and I are NOT friends, and we never will be!

*Dib's POV*

I didn't want to let Zim stay in Dad's lab! I'll bet he planted some sort of doomsday device or something in there. But Gaz got tired of listening to us fight, and threatened us with our lives to shut up and compromise. So we decided that Zim could stay this once, and observe the Communitron while I talked to Klix. Zim and I are NOT friends, and we never will be!

*Klix's POV*

Dib explained to me that Gaz forced him to let Zim stay for a while to shut them up. I just laughed. "I've always wondered what aliens look like," I told Zim. He seemed surprised that I wasn't yelling at him this time, and looked at me funny.

"So, _alien_," I said in my best smug voice. "Associating with the Dib, are you? How cute." Zim had a tantrum when I said that, and ran away screaming in what I assume was Irken. I laughed.

Dib seemed surprised that I was able to get rid of Zim so quickly. "He really does despise you." I told the wannabe paranormal investigator. He merely nodded at that.

"So," He said, obviously wanting to change the subject. "Why are you in the woods?" I gasped, realizing that I _still_ hadn't told him about my adventure. "Well," I began. "I kinda sorta ran away from home to go to a fan convention for the cartoon I told you about, the one you're in…"

He laughed. "Seriously? You ran away from home? That's either really neat, or really, _really _stupid!" I blushed. "We all have our moments."

Before we could say anything else, Val called me over. It was time to hit the road again. "Bye, Dib. I sighed, and with that, I shook the mirror and hung up.

**And the chappy is over! Klix is still going, and hasn't gotten hurt or kidnapped yet! Are you surprised? Review now!**


	4. Tak's Wormhole incident

**Ch4: Tak's wormhole incident**

**Special thanks to Koryandrs, she's reviewed every chapter of everything I've posted.**

**I'm also responding to reviews from people who weren't logged in when they reviewed:**

**Invader Twilight: Thanks. Your review made me smile.**

**RiRaven: Thanks. I would totally fangirl if this was real too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Someone else does.**

*Klix's POV*

Val and I had reached Anne's town. Val doubted that we'd be able to convince my cousin to come with us, but I wasn't worried. Anne was more obsessed with IZ than I am, which is saying a lot. She would definitely want to come.

When we reached her farm, I knocked on Anne's window. She doesn't really have much of a social life and is home schooled, so she's usually in her room.

She opened her window. "Klix? Val?" She was pretty surprised. "What are you doing here?" Val was pretty irritated about our stop, let alone the fact that we were getting a thirteen year old to join our runaway. "We have come to request your participation in a daring escape to Austin, Texas masterminded by your cousin of questionable sanity."

Anne looked to me for translation. She doesn't ever really understand Val when she talks. I sighed. "We're running away to go to InvaderCon and want you to join us." I told her. "Now get your stuff and come on." Anne completely freaked, grabbed her things, and came out. "I'm ready!" She announced. Val rolled her eyes, exasperated.

*Anne's POV*

I was really excited when Klix and Val invited me to go to InvaderCon. I wasn't thinking. Now I regret running from home. I am _so_ grounded…

*Tak's POV*

I was still in space from that horrible fight with Zim. Mimi was broken, her eyes had gone blue and she was sprinting around like a defective. Kept screaming about a strange creature called a scary monkey…

But then I was sucked into a STUPID wormhole! It sent me to some parallel universe, I was on earth again when I got out. But it looked different. Less dark and dreary. I hated this new dimension already. I was in a city of some sort, I could tell from the abundance of buildings and people.

But three people in particular caught my attention. Girls. One was blonde and thin, yet very tall. And yet she behaved as if she was not leading the group. Humans are so strange. The second one was wearing an outfit similar to mine when I'm in my disguise. She was giving orders, and was fairly tall. But the last one was much smaller than the other two, perhaps she is younger. She was either insane or very excited. Probably both. The three girls appeared to be very young, far more so than is usually allowed to be alone on earth. Based on the way they dressed and behaved, I decided that they must be runaways like me.

I turned on my disguise and approached them. The small one, a brunette, stared at me as if in amazement, while the other two ducked their heads so as to avoid attracting attention. Smart move.

I spoke to them quietly, trying to not be listened to by anyone else. "Hello." I said. "Could I get directions to the nearest Delishus Weenie, please?" The small brunette gasped and pointed at me, and the goth one looked worried.

*Klix's POV*

So this weird purple haired girls walks up to us and Anne is looking at her like she's Jhonen Vasquez or something. I was seriously humiliated. But then the chick asks for directions to Delishus Weenie. Then I made the connection.

"Say," I began, trying to seem casual. "Is your name by chance Tak?" The girl did a double take and nodded. Val hadn't seen that episode and was confused, while Anne just sorta went limp and fell over. I think she was unconscious or something.

So I explained to Tak that she's either delusional or had gone through a wormhole, and that in this world she's a cartoon. "Yes," She told me, "I went through a stupid wormhole because Mimi took the ship's controls." Ah, Mimi.

The robot was in a tree screaming like a tortured banshee with it's leg cut off as we were talking. "SCAAAAAAAARYYYYYYY MOOOOOOOOOOOONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY!" She screeched. Anne took my emergency knife, and started climbing the tree like she was going to stab the robot. I took the knife back and slapped her. It's MY knife. Not hers, mine.

Tak explained that ever since GIR took over her SIR, the thing has never been the same. Poor cat… robot… dog… GIR… thing!

I showed her the mirror that Dib called me through and explained things to her, Anne, and Val. As if on cue, Dib called.

*Anne's POV*

I hate squeaking high-pitched noises. And Mimi sounded like a smoke detector in a wildfire. I hated the noise.

*Dib's POV*

I called Klix because we hadn't spoken in over a week and saw four girls instead of one. I guessed the brunette must have been her cousin and the blonde must have been Valerie. But the biggest surprise was the fourth girl. Tak.

"HI DIB I'M ANNE!" Shouted the brunette whose name was apparently Anne. I guess Klix wasn't kidding when she called her cousin a fangirl.

I responded by saying "Hi. You apparently know me, so I don't have to introduce myself. You don't have to yell, you know, I can hear you just fine.

She looked humiliated and nodded. I then looked at Tak and Klix and asked "Why is she in your dimension, anyway, Klix?"

Tak responded for the other girl. "Wormhole. Mimi took the ship's controls and flew us right into it, calling the colors pretty." She said.

"So we require you and your father's assistance in sending returning her to her homeworld, wherever it may be." Said Val. I was really confused at the way she talked, but I understood and replied "I'll go get Dad." And left.

*Val's POV*

I can honestly state that I was not _too_ shocked. Her midnight arguing fiasco made a lot more sense now that I had all of the puzzle's pieces. What shocked me was that she had not told me of it! Honestly, and to think I'd believed she had simply been having nightmares!

*Anne's POV*

I got to talk to Dib! I am was seriously the happiest girl in existence, in any universe! SQUEE!

**And that is the end of chapter four. Please review! I like reviews! And waffles! Anyone who reviews gets an imaginary waffle from yours truly. WEE!**


	5. Portal Sickness

**Ch5: Portal Sickness**

**I made this late at night. I have insomnia…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. Papayas.**

*Mimi's POV*

While my mistress was resting and the humans were sleeping I made a portal so my mistress and I could go home. I like portals, they're shiny…

*Val's POV*

I awoke in the morning only to be sucked into a wormhole and knocked unconscious. Tak, Anne, Klix, and Mimi were drawn in as well.

*Anne's POV*

The portal gave me motion sickness. Would that be called portal sickness? I don't have any idea why I asked that…

Klix's POV*

The portal spat each of us out in a different place. I ended up in the Massive. I had fun scaring the Irken Armada. They seriously believed me when I told them that my skull hairclip shoots lasers! Ha!

*Tak's POV*

Mimi and I ended up at the Skool. Did you know that Ms. Bitters just stays there over the weekend? Honestly, that woman frightens me sometimes…

*Dib's POV*

I was trying to figure out how to convert the Communitron into a teleporter when that Anne girl just appeared out of nowhere. I'm really not sure if she's entirely sane, because she talked so quickly when I asked her how she got into my universe that I thought that she was speaking some alien language at first. Then she passed out.

*Anne's POV*

I ended up at Dib's place when I finally got out of that portal. I fainted a little while afterwards, because of the dizziness. I didn't like the portal.

*Val's POV*

I came out of the transportation field and found myself in Zim's base. Just my luck. He yelled nonsensically at me for a while until I cut him short, screaming "I AM A FRIEND OF KLIZXERIA!" (Klix's real name)

The Irken was silent for awhile before saying "You are with Klix?! But that means that she is in this universe, too, right?" I simply nodded.

"There was an incident involving Tak's robot and an interdimensional portal. There were several hypnotic patterns of flashing colored light, then I found myself in your rather undesirable presence. You scream far too often." I told him in a huff. He cocked his antennae and said nothing. Apparently my telling him off took him by surprise.

"Fine, human." He said angrily. I could tell that we weren't going to be friends. "I will help you find Klix. Because she is from another universe, she will give off an energy signature that's residual from the portal. Did anyone else come with you?" I could tell that he honestly wanted to strangle me like the brute he was.

It perplexes me that he did not. Perhaps… No, that's ridiculous! Zim would never be _infatuated_ with Klix, would he?

*Zim's POV*

I want to make one thing clear right now! I do _not _have emotions for Klix! The only reason that I did not destroy that Val human is that the destruction of an interdimensional traveler outside their own universe would result in a total apocalypse of the entire universe they're destroyed in! It would be SO not worth it. Klix irritates me. Oh, how she irritates me…

*Dib's POV*

When Anne finally woke up, she explained that Tak's robot had gone bezerk and teleported them all to my dimension. I'm starting to think that maybe I should never have turned the Communitron… This is kind of getting out of hand…

On the bright side, Anne wasn't freaking out like she had been when I first met her. She actually acted like a somewhat sane person. That was nice, she's pretty cool when she's not being creepy.

*Anne's POV*

I woke up in Dib's room. I was totally humiliated, I had just fainted right in front of him! I told him about that demented SIR unit Mimi and her portal making. Apparently Klix, Val, and Tak had ended up somewhere else in this world, 'cause Dib hadn't seen them. We agreed to go over to Zim's place to get help.

It was funny, I wasn't fangirling for some reason. I guess my life had gotten so weird and eventful lately that either talking to Dib wasn't weird anymore or I just didn't have the energy to freak out.

We headed out.

*Klix's POV*

I was quoting Happy Noodle Boy at the top of my lungs at the Irkens on the Massive. They had given up on making any sense of what I was saying and were just trying and failing to shoot me with laser guns. One of the lasers hit the control panel and it started sparking. I stopped my crazy act and stared at it. "I'm assuming that's bad?" I asked and they all stared at me, probably surprised that I was capable of acting sane.

"Yes," Said the red tallest slowly. "That's _very_ bad. Coordinates are locked on planet earth." He sighed, and the pilots all began panicking.

I just stared at the screen that was showing a picture of earth grinning. This was going to be fun. "Okay!" I shouted. "Get a hold of yourselves! Have you guys seriously never experienced a malfunction before?! Start trying to see if it's fixable if you're a pilot, and if you're not a pilot, hold on to something and prepare to crash!"

For some reason they all did what I told them, even the Tallest. We regained some stability, and then everyone just grabbed onto something heavy and we hoped for the best. The best being that only a few of the less important Irkens die, of course. That would be entertaining.

**That's the end of this chappy! Please review! I like reviews… I made a cliffhanger yay! TACOS!**


	6. Crashing Da Massive

**Ch6: Crashing da Massive**

**I am back. Uh, something. Don't really have a lot to say right now. RANDOM HAPPY NOODLE BOY QUOTE! "Marvel at my plastic applicator! Not just any accessory for your sanitary napkins! I must lick your teeth!"**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Invader Zim or HNB! "Stare deeply into the spooky abyss of my tile grout…"**

*Zim's POV*

I was really getting annoyed with this Val human. She complained about practically everything! "You scream too much," She says, "You're not doing it right," She says! On and on and on, she never stopped!

I decided that I would just pummel her into submission, as opposed to destroying her. I tackled the filthy human whiny girl.

*Val's POV*

And then the hooligan tackled me! I am highly fortunate that I know martial arts and an ancient fairy fighting form. I pinned him to the ground, and unfortunately tripped so we ended up face to face, mere inches from each other.

*Anne's POV*

So Dib and I walk into Zim's house to see Zimand Val on the ground with their faces almost touching! They were practically kissing! I screamed at the top of my lungs, 'cause that's what I do when I'm freaked out.

Dib had a similar reaction. He kind of spazzed like in The Frycook What Came from All That Space.

It was adorable, er, I mean hilarious, no, awkward. Yeah. Awkward. heh.

*Dib's POV*

What the heck?! Zim with a girl?! I flipped out a little at the thought of Zim having a girlfriend. A human girlfriend! Yeah, I spazzed a bit. It was better than Anne's reaction, I guess.

*Val's POV*

I got up off the ground and attempted to explain what had really happened. I could never have romantic emotions for someone so whiny. "This is not what it appears to be, Anne!" I bagan. For once she paid attention to me. "Zim attacked me, so I flipped him, but unfortunately, my fighting skills are less than adequate and I tripped." She nodded in understanding, then sat down and watched Dib have his little tantrum.

*Anne's POV*

Val made an excuse like I expected her to. I didn't feel like arguing, so I just nodded and sat to watch Dib defy gravity.

But then a giant spaceship crashed outside.

*Klix's POV*

The crash was awesome! There was shaking and alarms and screaming, and the adrenaline rush felt amazing!

When we entered the atmosphere, one of the guys freaked and shot himself out the airlock. The ship was shaking, and I felt like one of them! The Tallest actually put me in charge of getting things under control without hesitation. I did pretty well, too! They stopped panicking when I told (yelled at) them to, and we actually managed a pretty smooth (crash) landing.

And then the Purple Tallest looked over at me. "So," He asked, finally asking what they had probably all been wondering. "Who are you, anyway?" I grinned.

"My name is Klix, sir." I told them. Red looked on his computer.

He looked at me funny. "What planet are you from, Klix?" He asked. "I don't recognize your species." I giggled.

"I'm from earth." I told him, trying to make it sound obvious. "And also another universe." This made him go wide-eyed.

"You're from another universe?!" He asked, sounding real surprised. This conversation was starting to get old.

"Yes." I told him. "now no more questions, please. It's gotten really annoying." He stopped questioning, and we went outside.

Anne, Val, Zim, and Dib were outside the Massive when we exited. Dib saw me and ran over, Zim and Anne saw the Tallest and ran over to them, and Val just stood there looking at the gargantuan ship that I'd just crashed. I then realized that I had a lot of explaining to do.

**WEE! Explosions are fun! Please review now! Pweez?**


	7. Explanations and problems

**Ch7: Stories and problems**

**Hi! I have returned! I don't really know if it's been a long time since my last update, I'm kind of ADD… HEY LOOK A CHICKEN! Anywho, I'm back. And, uh… Please start reviewing again. I liked the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. None of my OCs own Invader Zim. Wait, can an OC really own anything at all…?**

*Klix's POV*

So I told everyone the wondrous story of my appearing in the Massive and making the soldiers stop panicking as we crashed. I kind of "forgot" to mention that the crash was partially my fault, though. Oh, well. No harm done, right?

Anne was really jealous of the fact that I got to talk to the Tallest before she did, but before she could freak out, she got distracted by a cyborg squirrel. She somehow thinks that those things are cute…

*Anne's POV*

I liked the squirrels here. They're fluffy, and they dance! The squirrels in our world don't dance! HEY! That stick figure looks like Happy Noodle Boy! Now, what was I saying?

Oh, yeah. So I was really excited that I got to meet the Tallest. I've convinced several of my friends that I'm Irken, so I addressed them as "My Tallest." I think they enjoyed the idea of a species other than Irkens respecting them, and Dib stared at me like I had killed somebody. Zim just kind of looked at me funny, like he was confused by everything about me. I kind of confuse everybody like that.

*Dib's POV*

How does a person who fangirls me, when I fight the Irkens, and yet respects the Irken leaders?! I don't understand Anne… But at least she doesn't think I'm crazy or go around crashing gargantuan spaceships.

*Zim's POV*

Perhaps I underestimated this Klix person's potential. She brought the Massive to Earth, something that even the amazing ZIM could not do. Perhaps she could be useful…

*Almighty Tallest Red's POV*

When we got out of the Massive one of the humans ran over and addressed Purple and I as "My Tallest." It freaked me out at first, but when I think about it, a species so stupid it respects the leaders of other species could be pretty cool. Also, she brought us snacks, so, yeah, not bad.

*Val's POV*

Everyone was talking, laughing, like they were all old chums. They seemed confused that I did not join in their merriment, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go extremely bad.

*Lard Nar's POV*

Shloonktapooxis floated over to me randomly. He was screaming even louder than usual. "Sir, the Massive just crashed on an unknown planet!" I was shocked, needless to say. The Massive _never_ crashes!

"Set coordinates for… Um… That planet. That the Massive crashed on." That was another thing. An unknown planet? There haven't been any discoveries of new planets for centuries! This was going to be interesting.

**Ooh, yay! I finally started involving the Resisty! I've been looking forward to adding them since I started this fic! Please review, I haven't gotten any reviews since chapter 4.**


	8. Hunger Games and JTHM

**Ch8: Hunger Games and JTHM**

**Hi! I'm back! I'd just like to say thanks to Invader Twilight (Sparkle?) for all her reviews. It makes me happy to get reviews! Oh, BTW, not much is going to happen in this chapter, just the characters and OCs hanging out. I made this to fill the time it would take for the Resisty to arrive on Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, JTHM, or Hunger Games. Just the OCs.**

*Anne's POV*

So we were all bored and stuff, so I just started reading my emergency copy of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and started reading. I'm not exactly social, even with my favorite cartoon characters.

But GIR had ideas that didn't involve pretending I don't exist while I stare at them- er, read my comics. "WHATCHA READIN'?" He shouted, causing me to throw my copy of The Hunger Games at him. (I keep various things in my backpack) I hate loud high pitched noises, they're so irritating.

*Dib's POV*

So Anne threw a weird book that had a picture of some kind of bird on it's cover at Zim's weird robot dog thingie. It said "Hunger Games" on it.

I realized that their universe must have completely different trends and entertainment, I'd never heard of that book before. Maybe that would get Anne to say something. It's kind of creepy how she just gets all quiet, she's like a ghost or something.

"What's this about?" I asked her, holding up the book she had thrown. She looked at me in confusion (maybe she's used to being ignored?) and took it.

*Anne's POV*

"It's called the Hunger Games." I told him, remembering how I had once been completely obsessed with the series for about two weeks. "It's a dystopian sci-fi, about a future society where every year 24 kids are forced to fight to the death until there's only one left standing." He seemed kind of freaked out by the concept, and yet interested.

"That's… Disturbing." He said, then sat next to me and started reading. It was adora- weird, it was weird. Yeah.

*Val's POV*

It's really entertaining to watch Anne and Dib talk to each other. It's completely obvious that she has a crush on him, and yet he is completely unable to notice. Maybe when they both stop being so antisocial, they will be a nice couple. But I doubt it. Anne is kind of afraid of boys. And people in general.

*Klix's POV*

It took every ounce of willpower I had to not burst out laughing at Anne and Dib. In our world, they seem so alike, but here they're practically opposites. Anne is a hopeless fangirl of something that until recently, wasn't even real, and Dib is too busy chasing things that only he believes in to be interested in anything but that. Anne really does not have a shot with Dib. At all. She's fun to watch, though.

Speaking of Anne, why did she have a copy of JTHM in her backpack? Why didn't I think to do that?!

*GIR's POV*

Annie is pretty. She gots BACON in her pocket! I took her comic while she was watching big head Mary. Johnny is funny. He go slice, slice, stab, ! %# ! He, he.

*Zim's POV*

The Anne human confuses me. She was all… screamy when I first met her but sometimes she gets all quiet. Humans don't normally behave like that. Also, she doesn't do that human sleep thing. I thought all humans slept, but she doesn't. She just sits there, staring at the sky. I wonder what she's looking for…

*Gaz's POV*

Dib wasn't at home and Dad asked me to find him. So I headed to Zim's house. I didn't really expect to see Dib with a human-looking girl, though… Maybe she's blind?

GIR was reading a comic that looked like it might be interesting, Dib and some brown-haired chick were reading a novel together, (So she's not blind… why is she hanging out with him?) a second girl was, a blonde, was sitting off to the side watching them, and a third girl with black hair was arguing with Zim about something I didn't understand, if they were even speaking english.

But I didn't have time for socializing, it was family night. "Dib." I said, getting his attention. "It's family night, say goodbye to your girlfriend and come on." They all stared at me, looking really freaked out that I had called the brunnette Dib's girlfriend. Zim and the black haired one burst out laughing.

*Klix's POV*

Oh, that was priceless! The look on Anne's face! I couldn't help but laugh, she looked so humiliated! And Dib looked like he hadn't even processed what Gaz had said, he was so stunned!

*Zim's POV*

The Dib and Anne love pigs?! I will never let Dib-filth forget that! Even after we get rid of the interdimensional humans! I could tell it humiliated them both, and that will be very useful to me. Perhaps I could mention the Anne-fluff at Skool sometime! Yes…

*Anne's POV*

If anyone but Gaz had said that, they probably would end up in a hospital, and therapy. But I know better than to attack Gaz. Zim and Klix are going to pay later, though…

*GIR's POV*

Annie is goin' out with Dib? But they ain't been romanticy! I was gonna fix that though. I learned a lot about romance from TV, and soon, they were gonna have the best date ever! They'll be so happy…

*Dib' POV*

The way Zim's robot looked at me and Anne after Gaz's comment kind of freaked me out. The last thing I need is some deranged robot trying to play matchmaker with me and an insane fangirl.

But Gaz was kind of scary, so I went with her and just told the others that I'd be back soon. I was actually looking forward to family night.

*Anne's POV*

I noticed something as I watched him go. He forgot to leave my book behind.

**Woo! I had fun with this chapter. Just a reminder, though: it will have little to no effect on the storyline. If you want me to make a one-shot about GIR trying to set Dib and Anne up on a date, let me know in the reviews. BYE!**


	9. Explodies!

**Hi! So this is it; the Resisty are coming! Find out how having the Resisty and the Irken Armada in the same place can kind of ruin a runaway adventure now! Yay ruining stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Ch9: Explodies!**

*Anne's POV*

Dib forgot to leave my book behind when he left for "family night." I really wanted to keep reading it, it had been forever since I had read that series. So I did the logical thing to do: I went to his house.

"I gotta get my Hunger Games back from Dib." I told Klix. "I'll be back."

*Zim's POV*

The stupid earth girl probably just wanted to see the Dib-thing again. She is really stupid and filthy.

*Klix's POV*

We were staying at Zim's place until we could find a way back home. The Tallest put a cloaking device on the Massive to turn it invisible and just stayed there instead of dealing with Zim. I don't blame them.

Zim thought that Anne was just looking for an excuse to go to Dib's house, but he was wrong. She's really obsessive with her things, she always has to know where everything she owns is.

It's probably because she has a three year old brother, but it's still kind of creepy. I'm afraid to open her backpack, even when she's not here, because she knows. SHE KNOWS.

*Lard Nar's POV*

"WE'RE HERE, SIR!" Yelled Shloonktapooxis far louder than was necessary. I looked at the screen to see a small, multicolored planet. The autoscan identified it as planet _Earth._ I had never heard of it.

"Land the ship." I told the pilots. "This must be the place." If the Irken armada is on this planet, then our revolution will begin here. Irk will be in power no longer!

*Anne's POV*

I arrived at Dib's place and rang the doorbell. Gaz was the one to answer.

"Um, hi." I said nervously. In the show, Gaz is mostly talk. But she still scares me. A lot. "Dib took my book, and I just came to ask for it back…?" She seemed kind of weirded out by how quiet and respectful I was.

*Gaz's POV*

How does she hang out with Dib, when she's already proven that she's way smarter than him. She at least knows to try not to be annoying. I think she was more scared of me than Iggins.

"Dib!" I called. "You're girlfriend's here to see you!" She twitched a bit when I called her Dib's girlfriend. Maybe she's not entirely hopeless.

*Anne's POV*

"A-actually, we're not a couple. I just got sucked into this universe through a strange set of circumstances…" I told her meekly. She just smirk-smiled.

"I think we're going to be friends." She said. I took that to mean that she despises me a little less than other people.

Dib ran over to the door holding my book. "Hi, Anne." He said. "I've almost finished reading this book and was wondering…" He paused and stared at something that seemed to be either above or behind me. "Anne?"

I had a sneaking suspicion that something was wrong. "Yes?"

"Turn around, but when you see it, don't freak out." I turned, and what I saw almost made me pass out.

It was a Vortian ship, and the only people who have those are the Resisty. The Resisty were on Earth.

*Dib's POV*

To my surprise, I actually really liked that book Anne showed me. I was at a really intense part involving mutant wolves when Gaz called for me.

"Dib!" She yelled. "Your girlfriend's here to see you!" I decided that she must mean Anne. She probably just wanted her book back. I wanted to ask her if there was a sequel to this book.

So I headed over to the living room. "Hi, Anne." I said. "I've almost finished reading this book and I was wondering…" I stopped when I saw a giant alien spaceship in the sky behind her. "Anne?"

She looked nervous. I guess I would be, too, though. "Yes?"

"Turn around, but when you see it, don't freak out." I told her. She turned, and looked like she was going to faint. This could not be good.

*Klix's POV*

I was staring out the window waiting for Anne to get back, when the last thing I expected to happen happened. The Resisty ship flew out of nowhere and started shooting at the Massive.

_Why me? _I thought disdainfully. _Why is it always my fault? _"ZIM!" I shouted. "THERE'S A GIANT ALIEN SPACESHIP OUTSIDE SHOOTING AT THE MASSIVE AND IT'S REALLY NOT GOOD COME HERE RIGHT NOW IT'S MADNESS!"

I heard Zim screaming "MADNESS!" as he ran over. He just pointed at the insane scene and screamed at the top of his lungs. _Madness_, I thought, terrified. _Madness._

*Anne's POV*

"We gotta do something!" I shouted. "That's a Vortian ship, they'll be after the Massive!" Dib just gave me one of those _and I should care about this why? _looks. He could be so stubborn sometimes. I sighed. "If they start a fight, the intergalactic war that results could destroy life as we know it!" That got him properly freaked out.

I do have a way with words, don't I?

*Red's POV*

The Resisty found us. This was bad. Really bad. I turned to the pilots. "Is the Massive fit for combat?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Most functions are back online. It's still unstable, but we don't really really have much choice but to strike back." he said. Good.

*Anne's POV*

Dib and I were running to Zim's house, all thoughts of the Hunger Games forgotten. Before we could get there, though, the Massive started flying and shooting back at the Resisty ship. Most of the city's population was staring at this point.

"SEE?!" Yelled Dib, apparently still not understanding how stupid these people were. "ALIEN SPACESHIPS! FIGHTING! RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

Zita, from somewhere in the crowd, called "You're crazy!" Dib looked like he was about to spazz out, so I just dragged him along with me.

*Gaz's POV*

The alien battle messed up internet satellites while I was in the middle of an online game. It completely ruined all the signals on the planet. Someone is going to die very, very, painfully, very, very soon.

And then I'm going to get dad to fix the internet. I still have to pummel digital Iggins.

*Zim's POV*

I had to help the Tallest, but I couldn't just leave the human girls alone. "Minimoose!" I called.

"Nya!" He said obediently. I chuckled.

"Keep an eye on the fluff-humans." I told my minion. "Bad things will happen if they are destroyed in the conflict. I must go and help the Tallest."

"Nya!"

How DARE he speak to his master that way?! "No, of course not, you filthy moose." I told him. "Zim needs no one! NO ONE!" I flew away in the Voot to fight.

*Val's POV*

As I watched the insane alien go, I got the feeling that this fight, as well as our adventure, was far from over. I hoped that I was wrong.

**Val is so ridiculous. I mean, how much worse can things get than being babysat by a tiny moose? Find out in the next chappy! Review, please!**


	10. Insanity and stuff

**I'm back! And It's time for an update! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim! Or panda bears! Idk why I said that…**

**Ch10: Insanity… and stuff**

*Klix's POV*

If Zim thought that a tiny floating robot moose can keep me out of a fight that may or may not be my fault, he's got another thing coming! I pointed at Zim's "I EAT FOOD" sign to distract minimoose while I went down to the lab. It worked.

Idiot. I thought once I was out of sight. I had forgotten how stupid the people in this universe are. I looked around for a weapon that I could use. After around five minutes, I spotted something that resembled a gun. I grabbed it.

Now I'd never fired a gun before, but I figured that it couldn't be too hard. I was half right. Firing was the easiest thing ever, but aiming was another matter entirely. I pretty much ruined Zim's demon squid, squid man, and Nick with lasers. Oh well. I also found some grenades, something that looked and worked in a way that was disturbingly similar to a lightsaber, and a pair of rocket shoes.

Arming myself and putting on the rocket shoes, I noticed my reflection in a random blank screen. Between my normal gothic attire that had been covered in mud and soot from explosions, my weapons, and my insane hair, I looked like some sort of insane sci-fi rebel. I decided that once this was all over, I would try to dress like this more often. I headed out.

*Anne's POV*

Dib and I finally got to Zim's base. I couldn't see Klix, but Val was in an argument with Minimoose somehow. Why is it that everyone but me can understand that stupid moose-bot?

*Dib's POV*

Anne and I got to Zim's place only to find out that Klix and Zim had already left, Klix when Zim had said not to. That definitely sounds like something Klix would do. Before I could prepare for getting into intergalactic war, Anne was running off again. I sighed and followed her, wondering if that girl ever rests.

*Klix's POV*

I finally got to the fight, after what felt like an eternity of dodging misfired lasers, trying to figure out how to make the rocket shoes work, and avoiding terrorized civilians (I don't like people), I finally managed to get a shot in at the Resisty ship.

After that, I'm not sure what was happening. I remember seeing the Resisty ship getting closer,lots of pain, and Zim screaming something at me. Then the rocket shoes shorted out, and all I could think about was what a bad idea this had been.

*Anne's POV*

We finally managed to find Klix, using rocket shoes and a laser gun in the middle of the fight. The resisty ship ran into her, and the shoes broke.

Zim was screaming something that sounded like cussing in a foreign language, Klix was unconscious, and Dib was just spazzing. I just stared as she fell, trying to think of how I would explain to her parents that their daughter broke her spine fighting cartoon aliens.

But GIR saved the day.

*GIR's POV*

I saw the Klix lady fallin' from the sky like a piggy on the moon! I flew and caught her, though, and now I'm superman! WOO HOO!

I caught her and she screamed and I screamed and Master screamed and Annie screamed and Mary went crazy like AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! I flew to the house so Klix and I could play with Piggy!

*Lard Nar's POV*

I honestly have no idea what was going on when the creepy earth girl, SIR unit, other creepy earth girl, creepy earth boy, and the short Irken all started screaming. They're all insane!

*Ms. Bitters' POV*

I looked out the window to see the horrible apocalypse that I always knew would happen. It was a beautiful, horrible thing to watch.

*Zita's POV*

I saw an alien in one of the flying things. Dib isn't crazy. He was right. It was the most terrifying thing ever.

*Anne's POV*

As I watched GIR fly away with Klix, something occurred to me. As much fun as it was to watch things blow up, what I was doing wasn't helping. But I had an idea as to what would.

*Dib's POV*

Then Anne ran off again. Seriously, does she ever stop? Ever? I started running after her, though, because knowing Anne, whatever she was doing was incredibly stupid and dangerous.

I didn't want to miss out.

**Okay! Sorry if this chapter was short, and I know that it was all over the place, but I just wanted to convey the feeling that there was a whole bunch of things all going on at once. Please review, I've only got a few chapters before this fic is done!**


	11. Two solutions are better than one!

**Hi! I'm back! And this fic is getting close to being over… So I'm putting a poll in my profile for what I should work on next. I have some fics in progress that have been frozen for a while, so I'll do those first, and then whatever gets the most votes in my poll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or anything else that I could get sued for for not putting in my disclaimer.**

**Ch11: Two solutions are better than one!**

*Anne's POV*

I had to get to Professor Membrane's lab, I had an idea to fix everything. I only hoped that it would work, the last time I'd had a plan I'd set my house on fire.

But I had a feeling that this would go better than putting a microwave in an oven to cook things faster went.

*Dib's POV*

She headed into my house, and I couldn't help but be scared. If Anne was going to my dad's lab, I sure hoped that she would know what she was doing. Otherwise we're all even _more _doomed than ever before.

*Zim's POV*

The Resisty filth was posing a challenge. The Massive was still damaged from the crash and my Voot cruiser doesn't have any weapons. Unless something happened in our favor, and soon; things weren't looking too good for the Empire. But I saw Anne-spazz running somewhere, as if she had a plan.

I know I should have been worried, but the Anne thing reminds me of GIR in many ways, and if I know one thing about GIR, it's this: he always comes through when I need him most.

I only hoped that the same was true for Anne, because I cannot rely on the Dib for anything.

*GIR's POV*

I took Klix to the house and put her on the couch. She didn't seem too hurt, which is good, 'cause I don't know how to do doctor stuff for humans.

*Klix's POV*

"You okay?" Asked GIR in a surprisingly sane voice. I looked at him. He seemed concerned, which was weird. I had always just assumed that he had no idea what was going on around him when he wasn't in duty mode.

"Yeah." I told him. "I'm fine. Can I go back to the fight now?" More than anything, I wanted to smack Lard Nar around a bit just for the fun of it.

His eyes switched to their duty mode red, along with all the other glowing parts of him. "Apologies, ally, but you are not fit for a full out Irken-Resisty war." He said in his military type voice. "You are highly untrained in battle, and you would be more likely to get hurt than anything else." I pouted for a moment, but then realized that he was right.

I didn't know how to shoot an alien laser gun, or really use any weapons at all. Heck, I could barely play battle video games without hurting myself. As much as I hated to admit it, I would be useless in a fight.

But that didn't mean that I couldn't help in other ways. Before I could formulate a plan, though, something occurred to me. "Did you just call me an ally?" I asked him. GIR just nodded.

*Duty Mode GIR's POV*

"You participated in a fight on the side of the Irken empire." I explained to the confused human girl. "Despite being ordered to avoid the conflict. While incredibly stupid, your actions prove you to be an ally of the Irken Empire, and someone of extreme importance until proven otherwise. You are respected approximately as much as an Irken in training."

_And you're unlike other humans,_ I thought. She was from another universe. The only thing that anyone else in her situation would care about would be getting home. Our world should have no importance to her whatsoever. Whatever drove her to help people she didn't even know was extremely interesting to me.

*Klix's POV*

And with that, GIR switched back to his regular setting, and just stood there smiling at me. I shook off the shock of being told that hurting myself by doing something stupid had actually gotten me respect. There was work to be done.

I ran to Zim's lab to see if I could figure out how to hack the Resisty's ship computer. After all, how hard could it possibly be?

*Anne's POV*

I reached Prof. Membrane's lab and looked around until I found what I was trying to find. A teleportation device. I just knew I could figure out how to make it work and send the Massive and the Resisty ship to two separate locations.

After all, how hard could it possibly be?

**I liked writing this chapter! It was fun to have Klix and Anne both come up with their own solution, completely unaware of each other! I hope I did duty mode GIR right, I worked hard on that part.**


	12. Insert chapter name here

**Hi! So I'd just like to take a moment to say thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story. When I first posted this, I was worried that no one would be reading it and I was wasting my time. But you, my good readers, have proven me wrong! Thank you filthy humans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or anything else mentioned here.**

**Ch12: Insert chapter name here**

*Anne's POV*

After a couple minutes of messing with the teleportation thing, I had modified it so I could fire it like a gun. _Thank you, cartoon physics!_ I thought to myself. Practicing, I set the location for my world at a random McDonalds, and fired at a weird mechanical looking thing. Hopefully it wasn't important.

It worked, and the weird random thing disappeared.

*McDonald's Employee's POV*

A random metal thing just appeared out of nowhere and hit me on the head. That thing was ! #$ heavy! Ow…

*Anne's POV*

"Well." I said to myself. I've been talking to myself more and more since I came to this universe. "It works. That's good. Now I just have to shoot the Massive and the Resisty ship. How hard could that be?"

"Based on how Klix did, pretty hard." Said my favorite character from behind me. I turned and saw Dib looking at me, head tilted in confusion. "Do you always talk to yourself?"

I chuckled. "No." I told him. "Only when there's no one else around to listen." I gestured to the ray gun I was holding. "I modified your dad's teleporter into a gun shaped thingie. Now I can send the Irkens and the Resisty back where they belong: anywhere but here."

He grinned.

*Dib's POV*

"I didn't know that you knew anything about science." I said to the weird fangirl. I was beginning to think I would never really understand her.

She smirked in that way that makes you think that she's about to destroy something. She can be kinda scary sometimes. "I didn't…" She admitted. "Until about ten minutes ago." It's like she's trying to kill herself! Messing with things she doesn't understand in a desperate attempt to save the world… That's supposed to be what _I_ do!

*Anne's POV*

I waved the gun-teleporter thing and turned. "We can chat after we get rid of the gargantuan spaceships." He nodded, and with that, we sprinted out to fix the problem that was partially Klix's fault.

*Klix's POV*

After about an hour of trying to figure out how to work Zim's computer, I had finally managed to hack the Resisty ship. "There!" I bragged to GIR. "I told you that it wouldn't be hard!"

He shook his head. "Noooo!" He laughed. "You said 'What the !^ #% is up with this #^%$ computer?! It won't let me type english! This is &^% impossible!' And then you started hitting it with stuff until Jeffery yelled at you.

That last part confused me, while the rest humiliated me. I had forgotten that the little robot was there, I normally only cuss when I'm alone. "Who's Jeffery?" I asked him.

The computer spoke up. "That's what he decided to start calling me." It explained. "But that's not my name…"

_Anyway…_ I started messing with the Resisty ship for fun and vengeance. Wait, what would I want revenge against the Resisty for…? Oh well. It was fun.

But then Resisty soldiers came and arrested me as I screamed very colorful things at them. _Oh yeah._ I thought. _**Now**_ _I have a vendetta against these guys. _

I decided that this just wasn't my day.

*Zim's POV*

I was doing my best to fight the Resisty even though the Voot isn't a weapons ship when I saw some of the filthy Resisty soldiers. That could not be good, if she gets killed in this universe, it would destroy everything! Including me! I am Zim!

So I did the logical thing to do: I used the cruiser to SQUISH the FILTHY Resisty FILTH! VICTORY FOR ZIM!

*Klix's POV*

So Zim squished the Resisty guys. I couldn't help but laugh at that. I mean, when is crushing the life out of your enemies _not_ funny? I grabbed a grenade that I may or may not have stolen from Zim's base and threw it at the Resisty ship. It exploded, but didn't really do much. Why are those spaceships so darn big?

But it wouldn't be me if I didn't give the person who saved me a hard time. "So Zim." I giggled. "Saving a human? Have you gone soft or something?"

"Why do humans insist on killing themselves when it's Zim's job to destroy them?!" He snapped back.

I faked a serious tone of voice and said "We all do it specifically to irritate you, Zim." He looked over at me and I smiled to show that I was kidding.

"Filthy human sarcasm." He grumbled. Then we both burst out laughing and watched as the two ships blasted each other with lasers.

**And scene! Sorry these chapters have been so short, but this story is kind of getting close to being over. Please review, people!**


	13. The Almost Ending

**Hi! I have returned! And I'd just like to say thanks to my reviewers! You guys make me happy! I don't think people get how awesome it is getting reviews unless they've posted stories of their own. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or anything else that may be mentioned in this fic. Only the OCs are mine.**

**Ch13: The almost ending**

*Anne's POV*

I aimed the teleporter gun at the Resisty. Before I could fire, though, I was met with some complications. Lard Nar walked out with Val at gunpoint. Seriously, that girl couldn't fit the damsel in distress stereotype any better if she were trying!

So I yelled at her for it. "Stop being vulnerable!" I shouted angrily while pointing my teleporter that looked like a real gun at her. Lard Nar looked at me as if he was questioning my sanity. I twitched to imply that yes, I am insane.

Nothing scares people more than a crazy person with a weapon, other than a moose. Mooses are scary…

*Lard Nar's POV*

I had found a blonde human girl watching the fight and throwing things at our ship. (I had been outside at the time) She said that she was friends with the Irkens, so I took her as a hostage. She yelled some bad things at me, though…

But the insane one had a my time working with Irkens, I know that there is no combination worse than insanity and lasers. We learned that from Impending Doom I, I watched it on television. And she was most definitely unstable.

*Val's POV*

How **dare** Anne aim a weapon at me?! I believe that this universe had driven her even more insane than before. I honestly was afraid for my life.

*Anne's POV*

"Let the girl go or I'll shoot both of you." I threatened. I had the gun set for Val's place in our universe, anyway, the gun responds to my intentions. It sends things where I want them to go. Besides, if the Vortian thinks that I'm willing to shoot her to get to him, then he'll be even more scared.

"You're bluffing!" He yelled back, with an impressive lack of confidence. Just to mess with him, I used the gun to send Val to Zim's base, but Lard Nar, Zim, Klix, and everyone except me and Dib thought that she had been vaporized. Though Klix didn't really react, just smirked a little.

*Klix's POV*

Zim had told me that if an interdimensional gets destroyed outside their own universe, it would immediately bring about the apocalypse. I saw no apocalypse, so logically that meant that Val was fine.

Whatever Anne had, it wasn't lethal. _Anne,_ I thought proudly, _you evil genius. And here I thought that you were afraid of everything._ Apparently she's been holding out on me.

Zim hadn't figured that out yet, though, and was just hiding under his seat. "Hey, genius." I said sarcastically. "We're not dead." I couldn't help but laugh at his bewildered expression.

*Anne's POV*

Lard Nar just stared at me, terrified. I giggled insanely, then said in my best serious voice, "I accept your surrender." (Thor 2 reference!)

He raised his hands and surrendered like I had told him to. "Get in the ship." I told him. And he did. With that, I blasted the ship and sent it to some random location in space.

"YES!" I shouted. "I KNEW those acting classes would come in handy! I **KNEW**!" That earned me a weird look from Dib. "I'm not really _that_ crazy." I told him. I'm not sure he was convinced.

The Massive landed, and the Tallest came out looking highly disturbed. "It's a teleporter." I explained. "I just sent them to some random area in space."

*Red's POV*

"A teleporter gun?" I asked, impressed. "Do you think you could send us to Irk?" She nodded.

"Of course." She said. "This can send anything it shoots wherever I happen to be thinking about. That was the first good news I had heard all day.

*Anne's POV*

After sending the Massive to Irk and we all headed back to Zim's base, I got out another machine. "What's that?" Asked Dib. I smiled. These people should know by now that I'm not going to blow anything up unless it benefits me.

"It's a mind eraser." I said. "Once I use it, it will be like everyone in both our worlds blacked out for a month."

"What?!" Dib shouted. "Why would we want anyone to forget this?!" I could tell that in spite of the terror, he had enjoyed all this. I had, too.

"If anyone in this universe remembers what happened, it could happen again." I explained. "If anyone from our universe remembers, Klix, Val and I are in _**huge**_ trouble. We kind of just randomly disappeared from our homes for a couple weeks."

Dib just crossed his arms. "I hate it when paranoid people are right." He huffed. I smiled.

"It's called common sense, Dib." I giggled playfully. "I'm not sure if it exists in this world." He glared, but then smiled.

*Klix's POV*

But there was one thing I didn't get. "Anne." I said inquisitively.

"Yeah?"

Val finished my sentence for me. "Where did you get the idea to wipe everyone's memory? Until recently, you have not been the most… logical of people, you understand."

Anne looked at us like we were complete morons. "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, duh!" She said. How did I not guess.

"So what you're saying is, you're solving a problem involving cartoons _with_ a reference to _another cartoon_?" I asked.

"Duh." She made it sound like the obvious thing to do. And I suppose it was, strangely enough.

*Anne's POV*

I set the gun to send Klix, Val, and I each to our respective houses at the exact moment that the mind wipe took effect.

"So," I said. "Considering the fact that none of us are going to know the difference anyway, let's just hang out for one more day." They all liked that idea.

Klix took Zim to a concert to explain music to him, which I can only imagine was next to impossible.

*Klix's POV*

"Music is a rhythmic set of sounds made to be enjoyable." I told Zim at the concert.

"I do not understand." Said Zim. I sighed as the music started.

Halfway through, Zim was grinning. "Now Zim understands!" He said happily. The rest of the concert was much more fun for both of us.

*Anne's POV*

Dib, GIR, Gaz, and I all watched the Hunger Games movie on Netflix, which I somehow had in their world.

"So these kids are forced into a fight to the death every year, and only one of them survives?" Asked Gaz, who hadn't read the book.

"Yep." Said Dib and I together.

"Cool."

"Yep."

Val spent the day with Tak, they were just relaxing while Mimi went to the concert with Klix and Zim. I guess that those two deserved a day off.

*Val's POV*

"This is far better than the war." I told the Tak. We were in space, watching meteors fly past.

"Yes," She agreed. "Much better."

"Where were you during the battle, anyhow, Tak?" I asked her.

She shuddered. "I never technically unenrolled from the Skool, and I ended up in Ms. Bitters' classroom." She explained. "She made me do homework for all the time since I left."

"Ouch." I said sympathetically.

"You have no idea." She sighed. "But after today, it will all be forgotten, and that's good."

I smiled. "Yes." I admitted. "There are things that I will be glad to forget."

**And that's it! There's only going to be one more chapter after this. Please vote in my poll for what I work on after I finish my in progress fics. And thanks again to all you reviewers!**


	14. The Real Ending

**Hi! This is the last chapter of this fic! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read this story. You make me so happy with your support. I know I updated twice in one day, but I really wanted to post this, I had it all typed a couple days ago and it was driving me nuts.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

**Ch14: The real ending**

*Klix's POV*

This was it. Time to go. I sighed. In a minute, the last month would be missing from my memory. But Anne was right, it was for the safety of two whole universes.

Anne pushed the button on the device and it began the countdown from thirty seconds. Then she said something that I never expected her to say.

*Anne's POV*

"Bye, Dib!" I said happily. "Just so you know, I never had a crush on you. I like Mike from Total Drama Revenge of The Island!"

This confession was met with a chorus of "WHAT?!" from everyone in the room. I just grinned, and before they could question me any further, the mind wipe thing went off and we were sent home.

*Klix's POV*

I woke up in my room. I looked around. _Why do I feel like I was just really upset about something?_ I thought. _And why am I so tired?_

I flipped on the TV. It was set to the news channel. "Mass memory loss worldwide!" was flashing across the screen. I could not believe this. I picked up my phone to call Val.

*Val's POV*

I awoke in my bed filthy and exhausted. _So Anne's cartoon infatuation is from another show entirely. _I pondered. But then something occurred to me. _I am not supposed to remember that. _What if the device had not taken effect? I was just about to call Klix when I received a call from her.

"Klix!" I said urgently.

"Turn on the TV, Val." She told me. I did as I was instructed, and was shocked by what I saw.

The words "Mass Memory Loss Worldwide!" were flashing on screen.

"Klix…" I bagan. But she interrupted me again.

"Can you believe it?!" She ranted. "The day before we were gonna leave and the whole darn universe blacks out for a month!" I paused.

"So you do not recall the events of the past month?" I inquired.

"You do?!" She demanded incredulously.

"Of course not." I lied. "I had simply hoped that you would. Honestly, Klix, I believe that the fact that everyone on the planet blacked out was an omen. Perhaps the runaway to InvaderCon is not an adventure that we should embark upon."

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess you're right… Bye, Val. I gotta go." We hung up, and I laid down on my bed. I was the only person in the universe, possibly two universes that remembered what had happened in the past month, and I could not be happier.

I had learned more about my friends in that amount of time than ever before, and even made a few new ones.

*Anne's POV*

I jumped out of bed in the best mood I'd been in for weeks, I just felt good for some reason. I headed to the living room and saw my mom and stepdad staring at the TV.

Why did the fact that everyone on Earth had forgotten a month of their lives give me a feeling of satisfaction? And why did I feel like trying to build something? I just smiled.

_Eh. _I thought. _I'll figure it out eventually._ And with that, I went back in my room to see if my Halloween candy was still good after a month.

*Dib's POV*

I woke up on the floor of Zim's base next and saw Zim unconscious. I turned and saw his robot staring at me. "Where's Annie, Val and Klixy?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what he was talking about, but I felt like I should.

But the robot just started dancing and screaming "I'M DANCIN' LIKE A MONKEH!" I sighed and just went home.

But I knew that something wasn't right.

**The End! I would just like to say thanks to everyone who read, favorited, followed, or reviewed this!**

**Thank you to:**

**Koryandrs,**

**Invader Twilight Sparkle,**

**RiRaven,**

**ngrey651,**

**Falling Stars of Silver,**

**Invader Coraline,**

**and randomplotbunny**

**for reviewing this.**

**Random Irken derp**

**For favoriting this.**

**And**

**Aleirbag Eiram,**

**Falling Stars Of Silver,**

**Random Irken Derp,**

**and randomplotbunny**

**for following this.**

**You are all really awesome and get an imaginary cookie.**


End file.
